


Wings of Fire: Peace in our Time (Wings of Fire X Fire Emblem)

by Royal676111



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, Jade Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal676111/pseuds/Royal676111
Summary: In alterworld of Pyrrhia where a group of dragons were hailed as heroes for taking down the evil Darkstalker...however that was over two thousand years ago where now their descendants carry on their so-called divine bloodline which proves that they are the descendants of the heroes that took down Darkstalker.Darkstalker created a curse that didn't allow the dragons to fly beside himself as supposed punishment and made the Seawings the same as any other dragon underwater...meaning they can drown like any other dragon.The year is 5020 on the dragon calendar where Jade Academy was created in hopes of ensuring everlasting peace. Many of it royalty from many different tribes are visiting this academy.However, after the Nightwings near-complete annihilation a couple of years ago from the Icewings causing them to flee to the Rainwings in order to seek shelter.





	1. The Main characters.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Main' characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the house leaders between the Kingdoms...however we are missing the Seawings because...they haven't decided yet.

Name: Princess Glory Artemis 

Age: 17 (All the ages are human so take this in a grain of salt) 

Looks: Her Rainwing scales are a bit darker than the normal Rainwing and some of her scales are brown in her lower belly however she still a pretty normal Rainwing. 

Leader of the Jade Winglet.

Skills: She is well known to be skilled with the Sword, Bow, Riding and Flying alongside being a strong leader. But she doesn't like Heavy Armour and Faith Magic.

Background: She is a descendant of Artemis one of the heroes that defeat Darkstalker and she processes major divine blood of Artemis. She is known to be cold but has a strange relationship with Kinkajou, Clay, Winter and Sora. Even so she one of the best students in Jade Academy with her excellent skills at politics, leadership and would make an ideal ruler. However, we got reports that Glory had beaten another student during a deal...it was Sora who was founded with a bunch of buries across her body...when I ask why she did that, she simply shrugs and said "she was weak,". Glory isn't exactly the most friendly out of all the students but even so...I can still feel that she has a kind heart within her...it just how do I crack it.

Others: Her Grandmother is ruling the Kingdom alongside the advisers of the Rainwing Nobility. Her Mother is unknown alongside her fate while her father was the prince of the Rainwings but he died during a raid.

Signed by __________

Name: Prince Clay Cova

Age: 17

Looks: He has the look of Mudwing but his scales are tough and they are Fireproof shown by the darker colours, he looks like a pure Mudwing. 

Leader of the Copper Winglet

Skills: He good at wielding the Lance, Riding, and Leadership but he, not exactly the best flier or good at magic.

Background: He is a descendant of Cova, another one of the heroes that defeated Darkstalker, he does process major divine blood of Cova within him, he has siblings but they don't bear the same mother but even so he still treats them as his real siblings like any other Mudwing. He very good friends with Winter and Qibil alongside his siblings. Interestingly his background is a bit dark...which worries me. I just hope that the darkness doesn't overwhelm him and that the light will break through to save him.

Others: Both of his parents died during the tragedy of the Night alongside one of his 'siblings'.

Signed by_________

Name: Lionheart Qibli Scorpion 

Age: 18

Looks: His scales look like a normal Sandwing but it darker than pale and looks pretty claw some. 

Leader of the Gold Winglet

Skills: He good at wielding the Sword, Lance, Riding and Leadership but he horrible at magic or flying. 

Background: He is the descendant of Scorpion, another one of the heroes that defeated Darkstalker. He is also the older brother of her 'sister' Sunny. While he processes major divine blood of Scorpion her sister only process minor, even so, he treats her as the real sibling figure for her. He a good friend of Clay and Winter. He was nicknamed the Lionheart for his loyalty to the Queen. His mother died before he was hatched, so his mother figure was his step-mother instead, his father wishes him to marry a female noble Sandwing to ensure that the Scorpion bloodline doesn't die, he accepts but it doesn't look like he is happy about it as his wedding is coming after his graduate the academy. 

Others: He often looks after his sister and that she had terrible experiences against some other nobles in the Sand Kingdom. However, he isn't an heir to the throne as Scorpion allowed one of her sons who processed major blood to marry another noble which is the reason why he process major divine blood of Scorpion and not the royal family who only process minor or none at all. 

Signed by__________

Name: Winter Pendragon Blizzard 

Age: 17

Looks: Sliver like scales, and looks like a normal Icewing but is more rough on the edges. 

Leader of the Silver Winglet

Skills: He good at wielding the Sword, Lance, Riding and Leadership but is horrible at magic and flying (like Qibli)

Background: He is a descendant of the Hero Blizzard and he processes his major divine blood. But he, not the only one who processes major blood as his brother Hailstorm Pendragon Blizzard also processes major divine blood however his younger sister doesn't process a major...only a minor. His older brother is in line for being the heir of house Blizzard...one of the houses that are loyal to the crown alongside the house of Stormbreaker, however, the royal bloodline is very thin after the death of Prince Arctic who processes major divine Naga by his own son Darkstalker and his Daughter Whiteout when missing. This result in the bloodline only having minor divine Naga or not at all, in fact, Snowfall is the only one left with Naga divine blood within her but it minor alongside her mother Queen Glacier. It looks like he doesn't like his family besides his older brother and that he doesn't like the other Icewing nobles. (PS: Yes Queen Glacier is not the nephew of Winter.) 

Others: His Older brother is not joining Jade Academy as he is a personal guard for Princess Snowfall. 

Signed by ________

Name: Princess Ruby Ragnarok 

Age: 16 

Looks: Red-gold scales and very large wings, she is more rudy then a normal Skywing but that all.

Leader of the Quartz Winglet

Skills: Very good at magic, flying and swords but awful with Axes, heavy armour or Lances. (PS: she has a hidden talent in Leadership)

Background: She has Major blood of Ragnarok which is the only reason why she is still alive against her mother who killed her sisters due to not processing a major or just not having one at all, same with her brothers with only one surviving. Her mother is Queen Scarlet her father is unknown, his older brother Vermilion does also process major blood. She came to this academy to mostly escape from her mother, 

Others: The Sky Kingdom isn't doing so well after it's defeat against the Mudwing during the war against the two Kingdoms. Causing them to lose part of their territory to the Mudwings and loses most of their 'good' soil for farming to the Icewings. So they lost most of their territory in the North-West from the Icewing and lose the Diamond Spray to the Mudwings and to make it even worse, they lost one of their houses, the House of Meteor to the Mudwings as they are just a puppet now. 

Signed by _________


	2. Divine Heroes that defeated Darkstalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the divine heroes?

There are many question about the Divine Heroes but first, we need to look back to find our answer to this question...who are the divine heroes?

Well, the Divine heroes are dragons that defeated the evil Darkstalker from taking over the world.

The core founder was Whiteout a younger sister of Darkstalker and the one who process the special book of Naga which is the core of the divine heroes. However, it was Prince Arctic the father of Darkstalker and Whiteout that asked the goddess Naga to craft a tome to defeat Darkstalker but sadly Darkstalker discovered his plans and was killed by his own son...her daughter soon took the tome and alongside Fathom another founder of the Divine Heroes, escaped from Darkstalker evil claws. 

Fathom is Prince of the Seawings and was one of the main founders of the Divine heroes. He when to each Kingdom to asking for aid. 

The Heroes are:

Artemis the Princess of the Rainwings and is the wielder the bow named after herself, The Bow of Artemis.

Cova the Prince of the Mudwings and is the wielder a special lance named Groundbold. 

Scorpion the Queen of the Sandwings and is the wielder of the Black Sword which is often nicknamed Darkstalker Sword. 

Blizzard one of the heirs to his house in the Ice Kingdom that was loyal to the crown alongside being the wielder of the White Sword, which is named after Whiteout. 

Heaven the Prince of the Skywings and is the wielder of the tome Ragnarok. He managed to the choice to change his family name to Ragnarok after the tome. 

Stormbreaker another male noble from the Ice Kingdom whose house was loyal to the crown. He the wielder of the Axe Stormbreaker. 

Gemini a male noble Mudwing who is the wielder of the Sword Grmung.

Aestival a Noble daughter in the Sky Kingdom and is the wielder the Lance Airgnir 

Thunderclaw a Noble Nightwing and is the wielder of the tome Thunder Hammer. 

Clearsight a lover of Darkstalker who turned against him once she knew his evil deeds. She becomes the wielder of the staff Foresight. She is also one of the main founders of the Divine Heroes. 

Whiteout a daughter of Arctic and sister of Darkstalker. Wielder of the Naga tome and is the core of the Divine Heroes. 

Fathom a Prince of the Seawings and is the main founder of the Divine Heroes. He is the wielder of the tome Waterwind. 

They all founded their Divine weapons and soon they defeated Darkstalker once and for all. 

Their bloodlines still live on to this day and if Darkstalker returns...the descendent of the divine heroes will just defeat him again. 

Signed by Jade Academy


	3. Jade Winglet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Glory Artemis"
> 
> "That my name, I am the Leader of the Jade Winglet and I will be introducing you to our Winglet. So pay attention."

Princess Glory Artemis 

"Oh, you what me to talk about myself...very well, I am the Princess of the Rain Kingdom, that all you need...*sigh* fine I tell you more, Many teachers said that I am one of the best students in this academy...can't disagree. Many dragons said that I am cold and that I am scaring them, huh it funny isn't ...anyways is that enough for you?"

(She is well skilled in terms of Sword, Bow, Riding, Leadership and Flying but weak in heavy armour and faith magic.)

Kinkajou Thunderclaw 

"Kinkajou Thunderclaw, She is one of the daughters of the Thunderclaw household...which is surprising as she is objective half-Nightwing but from the looks of things she a Normal Rainwing with a few minor differences but she can still change her scales. She is known to very playful and energetic, even so, she one of my earlier friends." 

(She process Minor Divine blood of Thunderclaw. She strong in Swords, Reason Magic and Flying but she is terrible in Heavy armour and Axes.) (She has a hidden talent in Faith Magic) 

Darkstalker

"Darkstalker, he a personal servant of mine and he acts like a bodyguard for me. I could tell a funny story about how we met but Darkstalker doesn't like talking about it and I do respect him so I keep his secret for now...even though he can a bit annoying for me. Anyways he also one of my friends too but less so then Kinkajou."

(Darkstalker is a Nightwing who process no Divine blood. He is strong in Swords and Bows but he is not good in Faith magic.) (He process a hidden talent in Swords) 

Jambu Artemis 

"He is my older brother, even so, he doesn't process the major divine blood of Artemis...only a minor kind. We still treat each other as siblings once and well, I am still surprised on how he survived the raid...anyways he might seem playful and he is, however, he is overprotective for me and is willing to kill if needed...so keep that in mind."

Jambu is a Rainwing who process Minor Divine blood of Artemis. He is strong in Bows, Lances and Riding but he is terrible in Flying and Reason Magic) (He has a hidden talent in Riding) 

Tamarin

"She is a special type Rainwing as, unlike the others. She blind and lost the light within her eyes. She managed to learn a new special way of seeing things without using her eyes like hearing and other stuff. In fact, she likes learning new things and can easily navigate without much problem, She is specialing well-skilled and that she can hit targets pretty well. However, I would 't recommend her on any kind of mount as she can easily fall off."

(Tamarin is a Rainwing who process no Divine Blood. She is strong in Reason Magic and Faith Magic however she is very very weak in Riding, Flying, Swords, Lances, Axes and Bows.) (She two hidden talents...one in Reason Magic and the other in Faith Magic.) 

Moonwatcher

"Moonwatcher didn't hatch in the Night Kingdom, in fact, she hatched in the Rain Kingdom where her mother hid her in the forest. Her scales are very different from any other Nightwing and those Sliver things near her eyes are just weird. However, she is very smart...in fact maybe even smarter than me...but we have to see, later on, she does respect me in treating me as a friend so in return, I respect her efforts."

(Moonwatcher has mysteries Divine Blood within her. She is strong in Faith Magic, Reason Magic and Swords, however, she is terrible in Heavy Armor and Lances.) (She has a hidden talent in Lances)

Mightyclaw 

"He a reckless male Nightwing idiot...that all you really need to know about him...fine I give you a bit more detail, he is very strong but isn't exactly the smartest which shows how basic he is. I barely even talk to him...that reminds me he seems to be jealous of Moonwatcher because she didn't have to live through the slaughter in which I can understand. Just keep an eye on him. He most likely charges in recklessly and get himself killed."

(Mightyclaw has no Divine Blood. He is strong in Brawling or Clawing, Axes and Heavy Armor. He isn't strong in Reason or Faith Magic.)

Coconut 

"One of Kinkajou friends as they often fool around when they were young dragonlings. He is known for his good leadership and impressive skills. He still a kind heart dragon even though he lost most of his family from the raid, but now he seems to keep his distance from Kinkajou. He mostly wanted to become a knight...or to be more exact, he what to become my knight...we see if he worthy or not," 

(Coconut has no Divine Blood. He is strong in Lances, Riding and Leadership, he is weak in Flying. He has a hidden talent in Axes.)

"I will be personal testing the teacher if he/she is worthy of teaching the Jade Winglet. After all, I need to prove that the Rainwings and the Nightwings can be united under one Kingdom. It might be challenging but...I am up for the challenge."

Signed by Glory Artemis 

(Who should teach the Jade Winglet?)


	4. Copper Winglet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello there, my name is Clay Cova. It nice to meet you. Would you like me to introduce our Winglet? Very well then, just make sure that you paying attention alright otherwise we might miss lunch."

Prince Clay Cova

"Oh? You what me to talk about myself, very well then. I am the Prince of the Mudwings for starters and I do often love to eat. My Siblings are here with me, we don't share the same blood but we still share the same bond from our first hatching. I am supposed to get married after I graduation like my friend Qibli...oh that reminds me, yes I am friends with Winter and Qibli. We both swore an oath of friendship between the three of us under the Moonlight Tree. Anyways let continue on." 

(Clay process Major Divine Blood of Cova. He is very strong in Lances, Leadership and Riding but terrible in Reason Magic or Faith Magic.)

Sora Gemini 

"Sora is the youngest sibling out of all of us, However, don't underestimate her, she might be the youngest but she the smartest and wisest out of all of us. Sadly Sora got beaten pretty badly by Glory, which is strange because from the looks of it Glory was teaching Sora and well...Glory when a little overboard during a practice match. When I asked she simply replied 'she was weak'. Don't worry though Sora is alright at least for now but I keep an eye on her,"

(Sora process Major Divine Blood of Gemini. She is strong in Swords, Bows and Lances but weak in terms of Heavy Armour and Axes.)

Starflight

"Starflight is a Nightwing within our Winglet, he was a survivor of the massacre and he managed to escape the slaughter. Right now he works as a squire, he what to become my loyal knight. I was impressed with his skills even though he doesn't process any divine blood of any kind, it really impressive if you think about it. If he continues improving his skills, he might be the best knight in the Mud Kingdom that doesn't process Divine Blood. But for now, we have to see in the future." 

(Starflight doesn't process any Divine Blood. He is strong in Swords, Lances and Riding but he weak in Flying and Faith Magic.)

Reed Cova 

"Reed is the second oldest within our family, He mostly second in command if I am gone or I have something else to attend. He does process the same Divine blood as mine but we had different mothers and he doesn't process major divine blood. Even worse he got a permanent injury on his left lower claw, meaning he can't wield any weapon that requires two claws at once. So please keep that mine. Other than that he pretty much your standard nice dragon who wants to look out for his brothers and sisters." 

(Reed process Minor Divine blood of Cova. He is strong in Swords, Leadership and Reason Magic, But is weak in Lances, Axes, Bows and Flying.) 

Pheasant Gemini

"Pheasant is an interesting one as he actually Sora half-brother, but he often ignores this and just simple treats us all as one family. Pheasant is very well skilled with the Sword and Axe but sadly he doesn't like to ride anything. He basically the middle sibling in our family and that he wanted more out of his life."

(Pheasant Process Minor Divine Blood of Gemini. He is strong in Swords, Axes and Brawling but he terrible in Riding and Flying.) 

Marsh

"Marsh is the third youngest Sibling within our family, he seems to never recover from...that tragedy. Even so, he still cares about and will happy heal us during training or at the battlefield. However, he doesn't like fighting and wishes to be at the rear. So please keep that in mind, just let us handle it."

(Marsh doesn't process any Divine Blood. He is strong in Faith Magic, Riding and Flying but he is weak in Swords, Lances, Axes and Brawling. He has a hidden Talent in Bows.)

Umber

"Umber is the youngest out of all of us, he always wanted to prove himself that he can be fine on his own. Lucky he is willing to follow orders and isn't reckless. He always what to improve himself and cares about his siblings. I will still keep an eye on him as I often worry about his safety." 

(Umber also doesn't process any Divine Blood. He is strong is Brawling, Axes and Heavy Armour but is weak in terms of Reason Magic, Faith Magic and Flying. He has a hidden talent in Flying) 

"Overall, we treat each other as one(beside Starflight), as a family. Heck, we might get a new member in our family, which is our teacher. After all, I might need to rule the Mud Kingdom once I graduated alongside my Queen which I haven't personally decided. But for now, let just look at the present." 

Signed by Clay Cova


	5. Gold Winglet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Qibli, you might have heard about it as I was nicknamed the Lionheart. In fact, it has been added to my full name Lionheart Qibli Scorpion. It a mouth full isn't it, Anyways I introduce you to the Gold Winglet."

Lionheart Qibli Scorpion

"You what me to go first? Alright then, let get started. I am the heir to my house which is loyal to the Sandwing Crown and to its royal family. Oh, I see that Clay has told you that we have been friends...that part is very true as we have sworn an oath under the Moonlight tree alongside Winter. Even though we are from different Winglet, we are still friends at the end of the day. Now back to the topic, I am not exactly happy about marrying but if my duty and I do process the major divine blood of Scorpion." 

(Qibli process major divine blood of Scorpion. He is strong is Swords, Riding, Lances and Leadership but terrible in Reason Magic and Flying.) 

Sunny Scorpion 

"Sunny is my younger sister...or step-sister to more 'exact'. She was taken in by my mother...her step-father is unknown. Sunny scales are more bright than a normal Sandwing and she doesn't have the venomous tail like the normal Sandwing it...strange. She often called the Lionheart sister, many nobles tried to proposal her into marrying but she often declines. Sadly it didn't stop one foolish noble for trying to kidnap her, lucky I managed to stop him and well...I teach him a lesson that he will never forget. I noticed that she is very well skilled for the sword as expected with the divine blood of Scorpion within her but what not normal is that...she is well skilled with faith magic which isn't normal...anyways just don't get into her bad side and you be fine," 

(Sunny process minor divine blood of Scorpion. She is strong in Swords, Riding and Faith Magic. She is weak in Brawling, Heavy Armour and Axes. She has a hidden talent in Leadership) 

Onyx 

"Onyx was a sheltered dragon so her background is a bit mysteries. All we know is that her mother was killed and that she is the youngest out of all of us...the cause of death of her mother is unknown as she refuses to talk with me or to be more exact cooperate with me, her father is also unknown. However, she was accepted into Jade Academy which made me suspicious of her. Before you ask, yes I keep a close eye on her." 

(Onyx process no divine blood? She is strong in Swords, Reason magic and Lances. She is however weak in Reason magic and Faith Magic. Has a hidden talent in Riding.)

Ostrich 

"Ostrich is the daughter of a famous general named Six-Claw who is currently serving under our noble house. She is a good friend between both me and Sunny, as she what to continue her father legacy and serve under our noble house. However, she can be a bit of a 'sand brain' sometimes as she can really mess up," 

(Ostrich process no divine blood. She is strong in Lances, Flying and Faith Magic. She is weak in Reason Magic, Axes and Heavy armour. She has a hidden talent in leadership.)

Pronghorn 

"Pronghorn is a smart dragon as even though he doesn't process divine blood his magic is pretty strong, his family is located at the border between the Ice Kingdom and isn't exactly rich. So it seems most likely that his family send him here in hopes of finding a future. He spends most of his free type at the library studying, but he is willing to help others...just don't bother him too much,"

(Pronghorn process no divine blood. He is strong in Reason Magic, Faith Magic and Bows but is weak in Flying, Heavy armour and brawling.) 

Prince Smolder Scorpion 

"He the son of the current Queen Oasis and he is the oldest within our houses. He was barely able to convince his mother to go to the Academy as he mostly what to escape his three sisters. He also not exactly on terms with his mother as we discover that Queen Oasis has 'take out' his possible lover who was cook within the royal kitchen. He seems heart-broken about it but he is willing to chat with me for a cup of tea."

(Smolder process minor divine blood of Scorpion. He is strong in Swords, Reason Magic and Leadership. He is weak in Flying and Faith Magic. He has a hidden talent in Lances) 

Arid 

"She grew up alone in the southern region of the Kingdom when reportedly Nightwings attacked and killed her parents, she was just a little dragonet when that tragedy happened. She grew up the rest of her life in a so-called church that believes in the mother dragon that created all of us. She kind, warm heart and is caring. As she told me that she what power to protect everyone and to care about those who are suffering. In which I am happy to assist." 

(Arid process no divine blood? She is strong in Faith and Reason magic but is terrible in Swords, Lances, Axes, and Brawling. She has a hidden talent in bows.)

"Now personally I hope that our teacher can put our class together as I heard some dark rumours within our Kingdom. In fact, it about to my turn to control the elite Scorpion Knights from my mother. I do hope that peace can forever last as that Nightwing Slaughter is just...wrong."


	6. Sliver Winglet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Is there anyone still reading this fanfiction?

"It an honour to be at Jade Academy, my name is Winter Pendragon Blizzard. I am the house leader of the Sliver Winglet and I be the one to introduce you to each of my winglets. I hold great responsibility of leading them either through lesson or battle." 

Winter Pendragon Blizzard

"Huh? Myself, alright then. As you can see, I a descendant of divine hero Blizzard and next in line for house leader back at the Ice Kingdom. There are two main noble houses that are loyal to the crown, Stormbreaker Darkslayer and Blizzard Pendragon, My brother Hailstorm Pendragon Blizzard is the leader of our house after our mother voluntarily gave her position and our father is the brother of Queen Glacier. Right now my brother is acting as a personal guard to the next in line for the throne, Princess Snowfall. Oh...Clay and Qibli told you that we have been friends...hmm, that is very true as we all sworn an oath under the Moonlight Tree. I still remember it clearly." 

(Winter process Major Divine Blood of Blizzard. He is strong in Swords, Lances, Riding and Leadership but weak in Reason magic and Flying.)

Icicle Pendragon Blizzard 

"*Sigh* Icicle is my younger sister, normally it would be her that would be next in line instead of me but luckily my brother changed that, of course, that made her anger at my older brother but he still kept me as next in line for house leader. She not even worth talking about, to be honest as her skills are only good in fighting nothing else which should have not made her fit for house leader...as you can see we are not exactly 'friendly' with each other as my parent prefer her than me...in fact I rather not treat her as a member of the House of Pendragon...she just a disgraces to the line of Blizzard." 

(Icicle process minor divine blood of Blizzard. She is strong in Swords, Brawling and Axes but is weak in Riding, Flying, Faith Magic and Reason Magic.)

Lynx Pendragon

"Lynx is my distant cousin as she from the minor nobility. We go way back in terms of the family tree, sadly she doesn't process the divine blood of Blizzard. Even so, I don't think she needs it as she is very intelligent, hardworking, diligent, and wise. In fact, she would make for a good adviser...I am just shocked at how she not in first place in the circles...dam those corrupted nobles...oh sorry I was talking off-topic for a second. Anyways we are close friends and I will make sure that she is safe."

(Lynx process no divine blood. She is strong in Reason Magic, Faith Magic and Leadership. But is weak in Axes and Brawling.) 

Changbai Darkslayer Stormbreaker 

"Changbai is objectively an heir to the house of Stormbreaker Darkslayer but sadly he doesn't process his major form of divine blood so he is far from being the next leader of his house. He seems pretty fit as even though he likes fighting and is very good at it...his leadership skills are pretty solid too. He would make for a good general but sadly........nevermind, anyway just give him an Axe and he will do some work at the frontlines." 

(Changbai process minor divine blood of Stormbreaker. He is strong in Axes, Heavy Armour and Riding. He is however weak in swords, reason magic, faith magic and flying. He has a hidden talent in Leadership.)

Ermine 

"Ermine is a hard-working outer circle, his family owns an opera within the Kingdom. I visited and watched one of their plays. It was pretty impressive as they managed to tell a pretty strong story about an Icewing knight finding love before getting betrayed. He has a younger sister back at home but he decides to visit the Academy to see more about what outside of the Ice Kingdom and for that reason, I respect him as he what to see outside of the box instead of being boxed in. However, I would keep an eye on his behaviour as he been well...how do I say it...female chaser? It little strange but don't worry, I handle this before it gets too crazy...hopefully."

(Ermine process no divine blood. He is strong in Swords, Bows and Faith Magic. He is weak in Reason Magic, Axes and Heavy Armour. He has a hidden talent in Reason Magic.) 

Alba 

"Alba is a fighter, she just loves to fights and dreams of becoming a knight. She was born in the outer circle and well she another one of those 'lower' ranks within the circle that managed to get into the Academy. Her father died during the war against the Nightwings...a pointless war and a pointless death to be honest. Anyways she what to become a knight to earn enough money for her mother and for her younger siblings."

(Alba process no divine blood. She is strong in Lances and Riding but is weak in Faith Magic. She has a hidden talent in Flying.) 

Iceblink Darkslayer 

"He the cousin of Changbai as like Lynx but the house of Stormbreaker their family tree extends to a bunch of dragons. He managed to process Stormbreaker divine blood which is shocking but this does help him to rise in the ranks a bit. He just what to become a General within the Icewing Army and to make it into a better Kingdom. He is willing to learn from others and willing to listen to other dragons heck even to the Nightwings but sadly...Nightwings and Icewings are exactly on the friendliest on terms due to that pointless war and...slaughter."

(Iceblink has minor divine blood of Stormbreaker. He is strong in Axes, Riding and Leadership. He is however weak in Reason magic and Faith magic.) 

"Anyways that it all, I hope that our teacher can finally open our thoughts which were often closes off and that we can reach towards a new era of peace. Even though I fought against the Nightwings...I refused to do pointless slaughter...it might have lowered my rank a bit but I am willing to become a coward instead of becoming a senseless murderer. Now if you excuse me, someone needs me." 

Signed by Winter Pendragon Blizzard


	7. Quartz Winglet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do hope someone is reading this fanfiction.

"The Quartz Winglet...we must show the whole of Pyrrhia that the Eagle is still soaring up high in the skies...we might have suffered two massive defeats but we will still reclaim our old glory back. Hello, my name is Ruby Ragnarok and I am the next in line for the throne. As you can see the Sky Kingdom wings have been clipped but we are still soaring and they haven't ground us yet." 

Princess Ruby Ragnarok 

"Huh? Alright then, My name is Ruby Ragnarok but Ruby is fine. I am next in line for the throne of the Sky Kingdom. I have to prove that we haven't lost our wings yet to the other Kingdoms and that maybe we could get our territory back from the Icewings and the Mudwings. I am interested in meeting with Prince Turtle and Princess Tsunami as right now our Kingdoms aren't exactly in friendly terms as we go way back and by way back I mean it as this started from the massacre that nearly killed our bloodline. I just hope that we can finally settle things down between our two Kingdoms." 

(Ruby has Major Divine Blood of Ragnarok. She is good in Reason Magic, Leadership and Lances but is weak in Faith Magic, Axes and Heavy Armour.) 

Prince Vermilion Ragnarok

"He is my older brother. He more focus on governing then fighting as he often studies policies, laws and other things about our Kingdom. We are the last two heirs to the Sky Kingdom as we both process the Major Divine Blood of Ragnarok. I wish I could tell you more but...sadly he mostly studies instead of 'getting' along with the other Skywings."

(Vermilion has Major Divine Blood of Ragnarok. He is good at Reason Magic, Faith Magic and Leadership. He is however bad in Heavy Armour, Axes, Brawling, and Bows. He has a hidden talent in Swords.)

Carnelian 

"She hatched into a family known for serving the royal crown and she is willing to continue her family legacy but first she has to become a Knight. She is known to be serious about her duties and isn't exactly the nicest of dragons but she does work well in battle and in training." 

(Carnelian has no divine blood. She is good at Lances, Flying, and Riding. She is weak in Leadership, Reason magic and Faith Magic. She has a hidden talent in Leadership.)

Flame

"Flame had it rough within his life...it a sad story as his father was killed and he was kidnapped away from his mother. I don't what they did to him but it seems to have permanently scarred him...physical and mental for life. Even so, he managed to reunite with his mother somehow but...he has changed so much from the last time I saw him. I tried to talk with him but..he just shut it down and refused in a very rude voice. So I would recommend avoiding him."

(Flame has no divine blood? He is good at Swords, Reason Magic, Bows and Brawling. He is weak in Leadership, Faith Magic and Riding.) 

Garnet

"He mostly came to the Academy in order to become a General. As he what to fight by his father's side who is in the Skywing Army as one of the commanders. He fights hard and is willing to study but he really hates laziness as he always awakes early in the morning. He also kind of a special bodyguard as he often follows me around." 

(Gernet has no divine blood. He is good in Axes, Heavy Armour, and Brawling. He is weak in Reason Magic, Faith Magic and Bows. He has a hidden talent in Riding.)

Peregrine

"He a priest working at the royal palace alongside the Head Priest. He believes in the mother dragon and a bunch of spiritual stuff. In fact, he doesn't even know who his parent is as the Head priest took him after he has been reportedly abandoned. He is really good healing and always seems to be positive but...he doesn't like fighting...so I would recommend that you keep in the rearguard as a healer. That reminds me...I forgot to ask why he came to this academy in the first place...oh well, I ask later."

(Peregrine has no divine blood. He is good in Bows, Reason Magic and Faith Magic. He is weak in Swords, Lances, Axes and Brawling.) 

Thrush

"Thrush is a researcher as he always been interested in exploring outside of the Sky Kingdom as he what to find new knowledge. Even so, he not exactly good in Magic...which is really odd. But I give him the credit that he is good with the lance alongside flying. However, he does lack some social skills as he often too busy with his research." 

(Thrush has no divine blood. He is good at Bows, Lances and Flying. He is weak in Reason Magic, Faith Magic and Leadership. He has a hidden talent in Reason Magic.) 

"I do hope that we can reclaim our lost honour and that we can recover from our past failures. We must show them that this Eagle can still fly."

(Sorry for the late update. I was busy with family stuff.)


	8. The Lapis Winglet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally the Seawings...now...what do I do with the Jade Academy staff?

"Sorry, about the massive delay after all...we were still deciding on who should be the Lapis Winglet Leader or to be more exact, who should be house leader. It was between me and my older sister Tsunami. Oh my dear Fathom it was tough until it was decided that I be House Leader. Anyways my name is Turtle Fathom or to be more exact Prince Turtle Fathom and it looks like I have to introduce you to our Winglet."

Prince Turtle Fathom 

"Of course I start things off, I am just a normal dragon who is watching out for my siblings and of course to learn more about the other kingdoms. After all, I have many different siblings...and by that, I meant a lot of brothers, older and younger ones. Even so, our family only has three daughters. Princess Tsunami is 'objective' the next in line for the throne but she doesn't what it. Princess Anemone lacks experience and is too young to become an heir. And finally, there Princess Auklet who was just hatched. Sadly I only have a 'minor' divine blood of Fathom alongside the rest of my brothers who either don't have it or only have it in a minor form. My sister though...beside Tsunami they all have major divine blood of Fathom."

(Turtle process minor divine blood of Fathom? He is strong in Reason Magic, Faith Magic and Swords. But he is weak in Axes and Heavy Armour. He has a hidden talent in Lances.)

Princess Tsunami Fathom

"She is my older sister who was kidnapped by the Skywings but got saved...thankfully as she is next in line for the throne sadly...our father was captured and killed by the Skywings. Anyways while yes she is 'supposedly' the next in line for the throne, she doesn't what it. She told me that she is inexperienced and would make for a terrible queen as she is mostly focused on fighting. That reminds me she would often focus on tactics, commanding, and fighting instead of politics and how our council work. In fact, it the reason why I am the winglet leader in the first place as she doesn't what to position in the first place."

(Tsunami process minor divine blood of Fathom. She is strong in Lances, Flying and Leadership but weak in Reason Magic and Faith Magic. Hidden talent in swords.)

Princess Anemone Fathom

"She is my younger sister, she was once our only surviving heir to the throne before Tsunami got rescued and before Auklet hatched out of her egg. Unlike my older sister, she is prepared for the throne. Due to the being the only heir back then, she was often pressured into learning politics, how to manage the council, how does the council and well...other political stuff. Like our mother was so scared that she was going to lose her own heir to the throne that she often ties Anemone with a collar...no seriously she did that in order to protect her own heir to the throne. In which, I can...easily understand. Anyways, after Tsunami got rescued she managed to find the assassin was who killing our sisters before they even hatched in which I talk about it later if needed, right now she is free from my mother collar and is now finally allowed to visit Jade Academy...however, she might have brought a secret bodyguard within our Winglet."

(Anemone process Major Divine Blood of Fathom. She is strong in Faith Magic and Reason Magic but weak in Heavy Armour and Swords. She has a hidden talent in riding.) 

Riptide Aestival 

"Riptide's last name might seem weird and that is because his father betrayed the Sky Kingdom and was the one that kidnapped Tsunami egg before it even hatched. So yes he is a son of a traitor and he does process minor divine blood of aestival within him meaning yes he is a half-Skywing but he appears to remain mostly Seawing. However, unlike his father, he decides to assist the rescue of Princess Tsunami by betraying the Skywings. It worked of course but we lost our father and well...my mother blames him for it. My older sister Princess Tsunami defend him from our mother's wrath and managed to calm her down. Sadly he often not trusted by the others and my mother especially doesn't trust him at all. Right now he is with us studying at Jade Academy and hopeful...I and most of us can finally trust him," 

(Riptide process minor divine blood of aestival. He is strong in Swords, Lances, Axes and Riding. He is weak in Reason magic and Faith Magic. He has a hidden talent in Leadership.)

Pike

"Hey remember when I said that my mother might have brought a secret bodyguard into Jade Academy. Well, I suspect that it is him. He seems pretty serious about his secret job about being a secret bodyguard as he is straight-up fierce, protective and completely loyal to Anemone and Tsunami but mostly Anemone. Heck, he nearly got into a fight with a Nightwing who just wanted some fish. Anyways, it might seem that I hate him but in reality, I actually like him just as long as he doesn't get himself into another fight," 

(Pike process no divine blood. He is strong in Axes and Brawling. He is however weak in Reason magic. He has a hidden talent in Swords.) 

Princess Moray 

"Moray is our cousin from Uncle Shark who is Commander of the Seawing Army. She does process minor divine blood and is a possible heir to the throne but it very unlike due to Tsunami, Anemone and Auklet have a much better claim to the throne than her. In fact, it appears that she detests my sisters but strange loves Queen Coral our mother. I hope that her mood does improve during her times in Jade Academy. I wonder if she whats to follow her father's footsteps and become a commander in the Seawing army."

(Princess Moray process minor divine blood of Fathom. She is strong in Reason Magic, Swords and Leadership. But she is weak in Faith Magic and Lances. She has a hidden talent in Faith Magic.)

Snail

"She training to become a soldier in the Seawing army...the only interesting part I can point out is that her family came from the lower class. However, unlike Pike, she doesn't get into fights thankfully. Oh also her father got killed in action during the war against the Skywings and well...we didn't do so well but we rescue my eldest sister, so it something."

(Snail process no divine blood. She is strong in Lances, Riding and Flying. She is weak in Reason and Faith Magic. She has a hidden talent in Bows.)

"I hope that Pyrrhia can stay in peace but I am afraid that we only got peace in our time as right now we need to do something to prevent another huge or massive war from happening again. But I might be ok on fighting the Skywings again...maybe."

Signed by Turtle Fathom

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your thoughts about this story? Leave your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> (PS: If you what to help this book then please make a character for the teachers of Jade Academy in the comment below...PS: Only one for each Winglet.)


End file.
